Anniversary
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: Xibalba is trying to find the perfect anniversary gift for his love. He then tries to ask Manolo and Maria for help. Not only that but Maria and Manolo are having a baby Rated T for language. (I'm terrible with summaries please review)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I decide to make another fanfic and I understand that some of you are waiting for my Kigo fanfic. I'm taking a break from that fanfic and the reason why is because I'm having a bit of trouble with it, so if any of u have any ideas you wanna share I will put it in my Kigo fanfic and I will give you credits. So about this fanfic...

Its about my NEW favorite shipping from the movie "The Book of Life" I saw the movie over the weekend and it was legit. The shipping that I'm doing is Xibalba X La Muerte, oh before I do I'm gonna fangirl now: they are so Cute X3 together, and have any of you notice that Xibalba looks a bit like Discord from "My Little Pony"? I saw it over tumblr I was in shock. Okay now I'm done...

I think...

Anyways so here's the fanfic of Xibalba X La Muerte

Please excuse my grammar and all

I hope ya'all enjoy)

Xibalba POV

"What am I going to give her!? What am I going to give her!?," I question to myself as I pace around my throne. What am I worrying about you may ask? Well its about mi amor and me... Our anniversary is next week on Wednesday. Who's mi amor you may ask once again? Its La Muerte, she's the ruler of the land of the remember, that place is a non-stop fiesta. She is a sugar skull and made out of other sweet things.

we would sometimes have little playful wagers/bets I hate it when I lose, though she finds me cute whenever I pout like a little boy. As for me? Well I am the Ruler of the land of the Forgotten, its a sad,gloomy place and no... Its not a 'non-stop' fiesta. I'm made up of Tar and other gross things. Yep one lucky ruler I am...I actually am lucky if I think about it... Yep I am.

So anyways back to my lit- oh wait...

HUGE problem. I want to give her something special but I don't have much. I rule the land of the forgotten what do you expect me to have? Riches or something? Hell no I don't! I could just get her a bouquet of black, white, or red roses, but that would be too simple. Heck I give her Roses all the damn time! I sat on my throne, technically I'm slouching. It's really not easy to find the perfect gift for mi amor... "What am I going to give her? ," i ask myself and as I brushed my small beard with my long fingers, That's my question of the week. I don't wanna ask anyone for help. Not even the Candle Maker I hate him too much because he is to damn annoying. I would ask Maria and Manolo but they hate me Dead to the core because of me cheating on the Wager. I gave it some thought, I then sigh. "Its worth a damn shot...," I grumble to myself as I got off of my throne and started walking down the hallway."I'll do it but I'm gonna have to hit myself in the morning... Literally," I said to myself.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N: well there you go guys my fanfic. Sorry if my grammar is terrible. I have dyslexia so I'm working on it so yah please Review I wanna see if you guys like it so far. Don't mention my Grammar skills though pretty please)


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

(A/N: SO here is chapter 2 guys this is going to be Maria's point of view so hopefully I don't mix all you guys up like the first one. Not only that but this takes place 2 years later after Manolo married Maria. so again please if you want to review please make sure to not mention my grammar I know I such at it, I'm trying hard to improve. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though

:) yours truly,

DjCartoonist14 )

Maria's POV

Im drinking tea while my husband Manolo is tuning his guitar. I smiled at the memory of when I gave him a new guitar before I left for Spain, when we were little. His old one broke when we freed all of the poor pigs for getting cooked. He looked up at me and smiled ",how is the baby doing?," he asked. Oh yes I forgot to mentioned that I am pregnant with our child for about three months now. "The baby is fine," I replied with a smile. as he put down his guitar, walked up to me and put his hand on my stomach. "Do you think it would be a girl or a boy?," Manolo asked.

"I'm not sure but for all I know he or she will be a beautiful and a gifted child," I replied. He kissed me on the forehead and held my hand ",I love you mi Corazón". "I love you too mi amor," I said back and kissed him. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door. "I will check and see who it is," Manolo said as he walk to the front door. It was a good five minutes until...

"XIBALBA! What are you doing here?," I hear Manolo yelled. I walked to where Manolo went and as I got there it was Xibalba. "Okay look I'm not here to kill, nor Tease, nor curse your baby, by the way congratulations, okay I'm here to ask for your guys' help, oh please,please," Xibalba said as he got on his knees. I can tell he is hating at what he is looked at me questionaly, I gave a concern look but I nodded at Manolo.

"Xibalba get up, I will help you BUT don't tease,kill, or curse me nor my wife and my child understand," He said as he crossed his arms. "Oh THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!," Xibalba thanked us as he got up and showed glee. " but first I need to do this," I said and Xibalba look at me curiously. Without warning I slapped him across the face ", that was for almost killing the love of my life," I said with pride. "Thanks I needed that too," Xibalba groaned as he rubbed his cheek, it was all red (literally). Manolo only chuckled and told me to go back to the living room and just relax. I did as I was told, he is right though that all I need is to relax. If I over stress it will stress our baby too, I then sat down at the couch and red a book. He will be helping out Xibalba for a few minutes so might as well take a nap. I almost drifted off to sleep but there was another knock at the door I got up and went to open the door only to see it was La Muerte. Strange first it was Xibalba the ruler of the land of the Forgotten and now La Muerte ruler of the land of the remember. "May I come in?," she asked ", of course, you may," I replied with a warm smile. We both walk to the living room and I sat down on the couch. "Please have a seat, would u like anything to drink? I have tea at the moment," I said as I pointed out the tea set on the coffee table. "Yes please," she replied as she grabbed a cup and I poured her the tea. I put the the pot down and she sipped her tea. " so what brings you here?," I said politely. "Oh well I came here for your help, by the way congratulations on the baby," she said. I thanked her and said", odd Xibalba just came in a few minutes ago just to ask for My husband's help," ",is that so?," she asked with a bit of shock, I nodded. This ought to be good.

Xibalba POV (a/n: this is where we will go back to Manolo helping Xibalba Hopefully I don't get you guys all mixed up, if I do I apologize for that)

We went to his music room to talk. "So what is it you need my help for," Manolo asked me as he sat down,I did the same. "It about mi amor," I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck ",our anniversary is next week on Wednesday but I don't know what to give her, I give her roses, of all kind, to her almost everyday so I need something else but I can't think of anything," I added. "Hm I see I know what you just need," he said as he pulled out his guitar ", you can sing to her". I looked at him as if I was the dumb kid in math class. "So no expensive gifts or anything?," I asked him, I'm sounding so stupid right now but I have to make sure at least. "Nope just sing to her, play from the heart," he said to me as he gave me his guitar. "Comeback tomorrow so I can tech you how to play the guitar, in the mean time, think about what to play, okay?," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded at him. 'Please make this work' I prayed to myself.

TO BE COUNTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

(A/N:... God bless you guys' souls! thank you all some much for the positive reviews! I'm so pumped now that I have read all of them I would like to thank Stella Shootingstar for the advise that you gave me I will keep that advise in mind so hopefully I will work it out and I will try to make the chapters more longer it seems long to me because I'm typing my fanfics on phone so yep. So thank you and all of those awesome people that posted the reviews and not going all harsh on me. Im still trying to improve my grammar, especially in literacy so please give me time.

Enough about that... Now is the time for *drum roll* CHAPTER... THREE! XD hope y'all enjoy! XD)

Xibalba POV

It was the next day and I'm trying to figure out what song to play for mi armor. "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!," I yelled to myself as I flipped the table. I can't do this shit... I CAN'T. I can't even sing, I sound as if a animal is dying. Manolo walked in with another guitar ", I know that your frustrated, but trust me it will work." "Manolo I can't even sing!," I complained to him. "How bad?," he asked as he took a seat. "As bad as, rotten chrruros, and Mexican sweet bread be covered by mole," I said to him as I sit on one of the chairs, I'm once again slouching. I really can't sing at all, I have tried (in the shower) and it was awful, La Muerte heard me but she thought there was somebody dying in the bathroom. "That bad?," he ask as he raised his brow. Put my head down in shame ",Yes" I replied with a hint of shamefulness in my voice.

"Woah that's tough, don't worry I will help you with it I'm sure you can sing," he said as he drinked a cup of water. "Okay how's this?," I ask as I got up from my seat and started singing.

"AANNND I WILL ALWAAAYS LOVE YYYYOOOOUUU-!," I tried to sing out but I coughed after I was done. Manolo gave me a glass of water, he is trying not to laugh. "See I told you," I said as I drank some of the water.

Maria's PoV

"What is that damn awful noise? That sounds like a dying animal," La Muerte said as she put her tea down. I try to hold in my laughter cause I can tell that Xibalba is trying to sing. "Its probably one of the neighborhood kids that ask for his help on using the guitar and singing," I replied still hold in my laughter. "Well anyways what is it that you need?," I asked, La Muerte only sat there with silence for a few moments. It felt like as if hours passed by but it only had been a minute. "Well I don't know what is going on with Xibalba, he has been actng so strange recently ," she said as she took off her huge sombrero. "Hm well what you can do is- AH!," I was cut off from my sentence, My baby kicked me."you okay," La Muerte asked me, I only replied with a nod. I rubbed the left side of my stomach where my baby kicked. Manolo came running to the living room ", Estás bien Maria? Que pasó?," he asked me with concern and walked up to me holding my hand. "Estoy bien," I replied ",its just that the baby just kicked that's all," ",Jeez you almost had me worried," Manolo said as he kissed me. "I'm fine go finish helping Xibalba," I said with a warm smile. He nodded and went back the the music room.

"Its nice to have someone to care for you," La Muerte said with a warm smile. It is nice, especially when its the love of your life."So about Xibalba," I said remember the conversation earlier. "Oh right so what do you think I should do?," she ask having a worry look on her face. "Well he might just be probably planning something really special for you, that's how Manolo was when he acted strange," I said with confidence. She only sigh and look down to her lap. I walked up to her and put my hand in her shoulder ", trust me it will be alright," I said. "Okay if you say so," she said and got up from her seat then continued ",Well I should get going, the land of the remember can't rule on its own," she added while putting back her sombrero on. "Well if you ever need any help, my door is always open," I said as she headed toward the door. "Gracias Maria, I will keep that in mind," she replied, then snapped her fingers and disappeared. 'It was odd that she didn't open the door, eh oh well,' I thought to myself as I poorer another cup of tea. I then hear Manolo laugh so hard from the music room, I simply rolled my eyes and got up to check and see what the hell is going on.

Manolo's POV

"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!," Xibalba yelled at me with such anger. I couldn't, I was laughing uncontrollably, my side then started to hurt. The way he sings is terrible and we over heard La Muerte asking ",what that damn awful noise?". "Okay okay okay okay,I'm done," I said but I chuckled a little. "Okay you two what the hell is going on," Maria said as she walked in with her arms crossed. "Oh nothing just the fact that IM DOOMED," Xibalba replied still slouching.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N hey guys DjCartoonist here so I it was really hard for me to pick a song for Xibalba to sing, until just now I have found the perfect song called "311-love song" written by SMITH, ROBERT JAMES / GALLUP, SIMON / O'DONNELL, ROGER / THOMPSON, PORL / TOLHURST, LAURENCE ANDREW / WILLIAMS, BORIS, so all credits to them, I didn't make nor write the song hopefully it all goes well. So yah so far so good, oh and thank you guys so much for all the reviews not one is a Negative, god bless you guys souls and thank you for giving me a chance to do this and giving me some time to work on my grammar. Thank y'all so much. All good things, All good things, so here it is guys chapter 4 hope y'all enjoy :) before I do so

I forgot some disclaimers... I don't own the movie "that book of life" nor any of its characters and I don't own nor wrote/made the song "311-love song"

Yours truly,

DjCartoonist)

Xibalba's POV

Today is our anniversary and I guess Manolo's teachings really paid off. I sing as if I should be a famous singer but nah I got a life, eer death, I don't know, for all I know is that, I'm a god. So anyways I found the perfect song to sing for mi Amor. I hope she loves it, I busted my ass (technically my voice) for this. Almost lost my voice but thanks for Maria's tea it got better. So I already planned this day out for her and I will give her roses, white though. "Okay so you have your guitar?," Manolo asked, as he went through the check list that I made. I ask him to check things off for me. "yep," I relied holding it up with pride. "roses?," he asked, not looking up from the paper "yep," I said showing him the White roses. He look up and saw they were white "Hm good choice for color," he said with a smirk and checked off the list. "Thanks I was gonna give her red but I decide to give her white instead," I said making sound as if it was a damn mission. Of course he knew that I have been stressed out multiple times last week but he help me, even though I almost killed him five times a day. "Alright your all set," he said as he gave me back my feather pen, rolled up the list and handed it to me. "Well thank you Manolo for your help," I said as I shook his hand. "It was my honor to sever you my lord, I would like to ask you a little favor," he said then continued ",Maria and I talked about it for a little while of course we asked Joaquin if he was okay with it and he said that he's alright with it". "And what is the favor? That you are asking?," I asked him, I looked at him with such curiosity . "Will you and La Muerte be the god parents of our child?," he ask. I gave it some thought to it, I actually felt honored. "Yes but I will have to, have a talk with La Muerte about it, however if I may ask, why?," I said as I brushed my beard with my long fingers. "I trust you, sure you may have killed me once but I feel as if my child will love to have you and La Muerte around,thank you," he said as he put his left hand on my right shoulder. "Its will be my my pleasure," I said. He removed his hand from my shoulder, I turned around and walked into the hall way. I snapped my fingers and I disappeared.

Manolo's POV

I went to the living room where my wife is reading her book. Her other hand was over her stomach and she rapped herself with her blanket. She looked up from her book, then simply put her bookmark at the page she left off, closed it, and put it down. "So what was his answer?," Maria asked, as I took a seat at the couch. "He gave some thought but he said yes but he would talk to La Muerte about it, why do you want him and La Muerte to be the god parents?, not that I'm trying to be rude mi amor," I ask as I gave her the same look Xibalba gave me when I asked him. "Well just like I told you earlier when I had the dream the other night about our child," she said then continued ", our child will have a gift like no other, will be unique, and beautiful, I just have a feeling that something big will happen something... More". I held her hand to my chest then replied ", we will have to wait and see," I smiled to her and kissed her.

La Muerte's PoV

I am getting ready for our anniversary, Xibalba told me it will really be special. Hopefully he doesn't stress to much about it. I put back on my sombrero made sure that my make up is fine. There we a knock at my bedroom door,I look myself at the mirror once more and walk up to the door, then open it, only to see mi amor holding white roses. "Happy anniversary," he said as he handed the roses to me. I smiled and put the flowers down onto the drawer and I hugged him. "Happy anniversary," I replied to him then kissed him, his wings always open up when ever I kiss him and I find it very adorable. We stopped and he held my hand, "shall we?," he asked and I simply nodded with a warm smile then walked down to the dinning hall ate and talk. As I was eating I then noticed the guitar he had, so then I ask ", Xibalba what's with the guitar if I mind asking?". He looked down to where he put his guitar and grabbed it. He walked up to me then he started to play his guitar and sing

"Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am free again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you"

He finished with one last strum of his guitar, and I look at him at all shock. "Xibalba that was so beautiful," I said as I got up and hugged him. "You really liked it?," he ask sheepishly as he blushed. "It was better than last time when you tried to sing in the shower," I jokingly pointed out. "Please don't bring that up Mi amor," he said as he blushed even more than before. I only laughed and of course he chuckled a little. I kissed him on the cheek, I love him so much.

To Be continued

(A/N: yes it is not over so what ya'll think? Please Review but no flames alright)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: No Body's POV )

Months later after Xibalba and La Muerte's anniversary, Maria gave birth to a young and healthy Baby girl on November 1st. Manolo and Maria decided to name the child Julie Marie Sanchez. Of course Manolo did went over board with the name but it was a beautiful one indeed. She has Maria's eyes and Manolo's hair color, her skin tone is like Manolo's but a bit more lighter. However, on the Palm of her right hand has a sugar skull like birth mark, whenever the town's people would see it, they would think that its a Curse that Xibalba put on the child but Manolo nor Maria didn't see it that way. Manolo and Maria both know Xibalba, to well that he would never put a curse on their own little girl, They saw it as nothing more but a gift. They did ask both the gods if they know "why this birthmark was on their child?" and "what did it meant?". Both Gods did not know of what or why however, so it will still stay a mystery until then.

Three years later,

Julie is now 3 years old. She would always have a small smile on her face and always make her parents , Xibalba finds the young beautiful child a bit odd. Usually every time a child or a baby would see him they will either cry to their parents or run or do both at the same time. No. Julie didn't cry, she would give him a curious look, and then giggle. She would hold his hand, with both of her small fragile hands and play with his long claw like fingers. He would carry her and the little baby would touch his tar face and pat on his beard. He would sometimes let her wear his crow, play with her and Manolo would let her Play with his guitar. Xibalba never have came face to face with a child like this ever in his immortal life.

La Muerte of course, found this baby very interesting. The little baby enjoyed La Muerte being around, She would play with the small infant with a game of Peek-a-boo, Julie would giggle or laugh and even squeal. Maria and La Muerte would read Julie a story before she would go to sleep. La Muerte would sometimes try to help Maria teach Julie to learn how to walk. Julie could only make it halfway and fall. Of course the child wouldn't give up, she would get back up and continue walking to her mother.

Four years later,

Julie is now 7 years old, but there is a problem at the school that she's attending to. She is being bullied, every time she would come home with a small sob. Manolo and Maria would try to make her happy everyday that she would come home. Manolo would play his music with his guitar, while Maria would tell her stories about how Dias Los muertos became a famous holiday. Julie loved Dias Los muertos,she loved to make sugar skulls and make Pan de Los Muertos for her love ones (that have passed on). Julie also has a gift like no other child has, she can see the dead. Manolo would always remind her everyday to keep the gift to herself and not let anyone see.

Its been four years since La Muerte and Xibalba has seen the child. They weren't be able to see the child grow. Julie of course doesn't not remember who they were, she only has faint memories of La Muerte's large sombrero and Xibalba's Crown. She remembers seeing a sugar skull face and a face that is made out of tar. That's all she could remember, she's too afraid to ask Maria or Manolo if they knew who these people were. So she kept those thoughts to herself until the time was right.

Today is her 8th birthday,

Manolo had to convince the two gods if he and his wife could take Julie to the land of the remember. They both of course said yes, they have dearly missed the child. They made preparation, (in the land of the remember), for both her birthday and Dias Los Muertos. "Dad where are we going this time?," Julie asked as she held her father's hand. "To a place that I been at before," he replied, Julie looked up to Maria if she knew what had dad ment. Maria only smiled and said ", I can't tell you Julie its a surprise plus your father can't let me tell you". Julie of course pouted a little but she decided to make a small guessing game in her head. They have finally arrived at the tree (where Manolo had died once) Julie didn't understand it but she might as well enjoy on what she's seeing. "Well we have to wait for him," Manolo said, Julie was beyond confused, just like the last time in class when she had to do a math assignment. Finally, a man appeared from mid air, he was Xibalba. "Hello Maria, Manolo and Ah yes my god child, Julie," the tall dark man said as he kneel down. Julie look at him closely, she remembers the crown he is wearing and his tar face. "P-papy?," Julie asked, as Manolo let go of her hand,she walked up close to the dark man and touch his tar face. "Yes my dear, I'm your God father, I'm your Papy," he said and Julie suddenly hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled to Maria and Manolo. He got up as he looked at his small watch and said ", La Muerte should be here in Three, Two, one," La Muerte appeared this time. "Sorry I'm late, I have to take care of something real quick," she said as she fixed her dress."Its nice to see you Manolo and Maria," she said with a smile. "Oh and its nice to see you again Julie," La Muerte said as she kneel down. "Auntie!," Julie said as she hugged La Muerte. "I still remember playing with you when you were a baby," La Muerte said as she hugged back.

To Be Continued

(A/N so what y'all think? Please review)


	6. Author Note

(A/N: sssooooo I decide to make another fanfic yay! :D.

Xibalba: oh great another lame one

Me: wtf you be talking about!? I busted my ass on the last one, even on the Kigo fic

Xibalba: the story "Anniversary," was a damn flock it was out of story and your writing is all over the damn place!

Me: aren't you a little ray of sun shine -_-

Xibalba: well pardon me

La Muerte: aw come on guys just give this one a chance

Me: ugh well I'm trying only this guy is a "Deby-Downer"

Xibalba: don't blame me for crap!

La Muerte: BALBI!

Xibalba: What!?

Me: anyways... As I was fucken trying to say! I will make another fanfic which supposedly will be graveyard painters only. Nothing but fluff

Xibalba: and smut?

La Muerte: *slaps Xibalba* XIBALBA!

Xibalba: what!? I'm just saying

Julie: APPLES!

Me:* sigh* well then...

Xibalba: so about the smut?

La Muerte and me: -_-

New Fanfic coming soon!)


End file.
